Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{91}{104}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 91 and 104? $91 = 7\cdot13$ $104 = 2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(91, 104) = 13$ $\dfrac{91}{104} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 13}{ 8\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{104}} = \dfrac{7}{8} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{104}} = \dfrac{7}{8} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{91}{104}} = \dfrac{7}{8}$